


all these mother f*ckers been too mean for too long

by harryisqueen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bullying, El & Max friendship, El is a bad ass bitch, F/M, Fighting Back, Gen, Mileven, Protective Eleven | Jane Hopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisqueen/pseuds/harryisqueen
Summary: They provoke and they talk shit and frankly, El's had enough.





	all these mother f*ckers been too mean for too long

Els' head was leaned against the glass of Hopper's truck. She could practically feel his stare darting back and forth between herself and Max who was awkwardly sitting in the back seat. 

Her gut felt as if it was twisted in 100 knots & her throat was burning from the pain of screaming.

It had been a while since she had gotten herself this upset. In fact, she hadn’t upset herself this much since she was in isolation away from her friends & Mike. 

She had just become so angry she could barely even remember what happened after she had flown off the handle.

                                                                         3 hours earlier

Gym class had just let out and El and Max were changing out of their gym clothes when two girls made their way into the locker room. 

El could hear them talking quickly taking brief pauses to snicker or look at herself and Max. 

El was tying her boot when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Upon turning around, she could see that it was one of the two girls had tapped on her shoulder.

El didn’t really talk much in school besides to the party but that didn’t mean she didn’t listen to everyone around her. 

And listening to everyone around her gave her insight into who practically everyone was. That’s how she knew these two girls were called Alyssa and Callie. 

That’s also how she knew they had a reputation for being ruthless mean girls.

She was snapped from her thoughts by a hand waving in front of her face.

“Yes?” El questioned.

“You’re dating Mike Wheeler right?”

El nodded her head in confusion.

Why did her personal affairsmatter to this girl?

The same girl then turned her attention to Max.

“And you’re dating Lucas Sinclair?”

“Yeah, whys it matter to you?” Max snarked.

“We have a proposal for you two.”

Max quirked an eyebrow clearly unimpressed.

“If you two could break up with those two and stop hanging out with the losers we’d be more than happy to let you both into our group! We’ve discussed it with the other girls as well so don’t worry about them we’re more than happy to let you two in.”

Wow, this girl was cocky.

The girl, Alyssa was practically beaming her smile taking up half her face. 

Did she seriously think Max & El were shallow enough to ditch their best friends and boyfriends for the sake of getting some snobby bitches to like them?

She was mad.

El couldn’t help it. 

The audacity some people had simply because they felt as if they were superior.

“What gives you the idea myself or Max would be willing to just up and ditch our best friends not to mention requesting I leave my boyfriend?”

Max seemed to be surprised at El’s outburst since she was normally the one to speak up for the pair when Mike or the rest of the party wasn’t around.

El was usually non-confrontational.

Usually.

Callie let out a nervous chuckle at El’s rant.

“Well, we just feel you both have so much potential and those 4 boys are holding you two down. Let’s be realistic Jane you’re gorgeous and Mike is the furthest thing from eye candy. Same for you Max. In all reality, we’re looking out for you two. We don’t want you guys to suffer at the bottom of the totem pole because of those boys.”

Despite Callie’s smile that took up half her face, El could tell there wasn’t any kind meaning behind what she had just said.

Letting out a calming breath El leaned in so close to Callie their noses were nearly touching.

“My boyfriend is not a loser and neither are my friends.” She spat.

“Jane what do you not understand we’re trying to help you. You’ll end up thanking us in the long run.”

“The answers no Callie.” El snapped.

“Fine. Stay with the losers. You’re not pretty enough for our group anyhow not to mention Mike.” Alyssa sneered.

Then without thinking El pulled her fist back slamming it into Callie’s face.

She could practically hear her nose crack.

“You psycho bitch why the hell did you hit her.” Alyssa screamed lunging to grab El’s hair.

Before El could blink she and Alyssa were on the ground. 

El was kicking, hitting and biting doing whatever she could to bring bodily harm to the bitch. 

Out of her peripheral vision, she could see Max on top of Callie as well but she was too distracted with Alyssa.

Alyssa’s fist had just slammed into El’s jaw when she felt someone struggling to pull her off Alyssa. 

Eventually, the person was able to truly yank El away from Alyssa but not before she was able to slam her boot into Alyssa’s thigh.

El was spun around to face a panicked Mike along with the gym teacher.

Shit.

“El what the hell is going on” Mike demanded.

Before El could answer she was interrupted by the gym teacher.

“Mr. Wheeler please go to your next class and for you for Ms. Hopper you are going to the principal’s office right now.”

“What about those two they started it.” Max shouted as she was being escorted out of the locker room.

“You two go to the nurse’s office you’ll be taken care of later.”

“We’re talking later El.” Mike shouted after them.

El hung her head in shame as she and Max were escorted to the principal’s office.

Once they were at the principal’s office the two of them were sat down in chairs as the teacher went into the principal’s office to call their parents and explain the situation to the principal.

“My parents are going to kill me.” Max groaned.

El didn’t even have the energy to muster up a same.

She was terrified.

She had never gotten in trouble and had no clue how Hopper was going to react.

The 15 minutes it took for Hopper to get to the school seemed to drag on for an eternity. She was given an ice pack for her cheek just as Hopper was rushing in the door.

He was obviously frazzled with worry written all over his face

It made El feel even more guilty. 

Not only did he have to leave work to retrieve his delinquent daughter but he thought she was the one hurt.

“El what the hell happened? Are you two alright? Mrs. Mayfield couldn’t make it but I told her I’d take you back to our house and your mom will pick you up later.” Hopper rushed out.

“Ms. Hopper, Ms. Mayfield into my office with Mr. Hopper please.” The principal said.

Once the they were all seated in the office El felt herself once again staring at the floor in shame.

“Now Mr. Hopper normally we’d discuss this with Mrs. Mayfield present as well but since she was unable to make it we’ll discuss it with just you for now and discuss matters with her later.”

Hopper just nodded his head.

“So Mr. Hopper your daughter and her friend got into a fight today with two girls. One of the girls’ nose was nearly broke. Jane and Max claim those girls started it but the other two claim the same thing. Now normally our first action would be suspension but since we’re not sure who the antagonist was we’re going to let them off with a warning however if this is to happen again Jane and Max will both be suspended. For now, we’re going to let the two of them off for the day.”

“Thank you sir.” Hopper said.

El couldn’t gauge Hopper’s emotions towards the situation as they made their way out to his truck and that made her even more nervous.

Once they were a little way down the road Hopper finally spoke up.

“Either of you two care to explain to me exactly what happened?”

Hopper’s level of calm managed to shoot El’s anxiety levels up even higher.

“Those bitches were antagonizing El.” Max said.

El turned herself around in her seat to shoot Max a glare.

"Not helping." She mouthed

“They were making fun of Mike and my friends I couldn’t just let them act like that and get away with it. I didn’t mean to hit them or hurt them.”

Hopper let out a long sigh through his Nose as they pulled into the driveway. 

El watched on in confusion as he handed Max the house key.

“Max you can run on inside I need to speak with El in private right now.”

Max just nodded, grabbed the key and ran inside.

“El listen to me. I understand that it can be annoying when someone talks bad against your friends or Mike but you need to understand violence is never the answer.”

“I know. I’m sorry and I shouldn’t have done it.” El mumbled.

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t defend yourself Ellie belle but just try not to hit someone next time okay and sometimes just letting things go does more good than harm.”

El just nodded.

Suddenly the sound of an engine approached behind them and the two of them turned around to see Mike pulling up in his car with the rest of the party stuffed in the back.

“Shit. I forgot your gang was coming over. Well we should probably go on inside.” Hopper said.

El nodded and leaned over to wrap her arms around Hopper in a hug.

She jumped out of the car to greet Mike.

She wrapped her arms around his middle from the side and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

Once they were inside Mike leaned over to whisper in her ear.

“El can we talk really quick somewhere private.”

“Yeah of course.”

El grabbed Mike’s hand then pulled him into her bedroom cracking the door halfway.

After a few moments, Mike spoke up.

“Can you please tell me what happened earlier because when I walked into the gym to walk you to math you were on top of some chic beating her up.”

“It was dumb I just got into a petty fight with some girl who was trying to get a rise out of Max & I.”

“It looked like a bit more than just a petty fight El it took me a few minutes to get you off her.” Mike said softly.

El glanced down and picked at a loose thread on her quilt.

“She just said some, not some nice things about you and the others & I just got so angry. She shouldn’t be allowed to say those things and just get away with it.”

Mike’s face softened upon hearing she was defending himself and the party.

“You didn’t have to defend me to those girls or start a fight but It’s good to know I always have you in my corner to kick someone’s ass if need be. Not that I ever doubted you could. And as for letting them get away with acting like that it’s just a fact of life that the people higher up on the food chain get away with things they shouldn’t.”

El let out a huff at his statement.

It just was so unfair that because these girls were well known and well liked that they got away with saying such cruel things.

Mike must have noticed the sour look on her face because he leaned in and gave El a kiss on the tip of her nose.

“I know it’s not fair believe me. Troy and his cronies have been picking on myself, Dustin, Lucas & Will for years with no apparent reason. Sometimes you just have to deal with things.”

El sighed.

She knew Mike was right about this. It wasn’t fair but he was right.

“C’mere.” Mike murmed pulling her into his side.

El gladly leaned into his touch.

Their moment, however, was interrupted by Dustin bursting into the room.

"Guys Lucas told me you're supposed to microwave sausage for 15 minutes and now it's on fire and we don't know what to do."

"Oh for heaven's sake.' Mike groaned.

El couldn't help but be amused at Dustin's actions. 

She loved her friends and Mike dearly & she would never up and abandon them for some random girls at school.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? 
> 
> [My tumblr](http://www.harryisqu33n.tumblr.com)


End file.
